death_grips_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Grips Discord Wiki
Welcome to the Death Grips Discord Wiki The world of music's worst community finally has a place in history. This Wikia exists to archive the history and lore of the server, and help keep track of the ever changing image and landscape of the community. (Which means keep track of who's been bad, really.) "So that you're not Historically Oblivious..." Editing Rules and Documentation 1.) Do not create unnecessary tags. Some categories were already created frivolously and if they are not mentioned in the following list, DO NOT USE THEM TO TAG ARTICLES: Members, ModerationTeam, ServerInfo, Dead, Infamous, Banned, Miscellaneous. 2.) Do not slander users. Do not reveal private information about users. Do not be rude, underhanded, or cheeky about users unless they're banned. 2b.) Do not post images of users unless they consent to it. Even if they have posted an image of themselves to the Discord before, no matter how many times. Chaggles is an exception because he's the face of our nation. 3.) Try to be as factually accurate, grammatically competent, and neutral as possible. Unless you're creating or editing a joke page, creating or editing an unrelated page that has no relevance to the wiki (i.e. the album pages), or creating YOUR OWN user page. If a joke isn't targeting or rude, it may be added in to a page that does not fall under these criteria, but if something is deemed unacceptable by the administrators, it may be removed. 3b.) Don't fucking make random unrelated pages. If you do, they may be deleted. You won't be banned for it unless you do it excessively though. 3c.) Do not make it unclear if what is being said in a page is true or false. If a page or at the very least section seems somewhat or mostly neutral, do not try to be sardonic and slip in jokes or false information. 4.) This is the Death Grips Discord Wiki. Not the 2.0 Wiki. If you want to edit the 2.0 page, go ahead. Do not reference the primary server as "1.0" in neutral and accurate pages. It's literally never been named that. Infractions of the rules will most often simply result in a rollback of an edit or a correction. Continuous malicious behavior, specifically "edit wars" (back and forth deletions and changes of edits between a couple or few users on a single page), slander, lies, or vandalism in the form of mass additions of misleading information, will simply result in a wikia ban. I don't expect this to ever happen, though. What is the Death Grips Discord? Death Grips is a band with roots in experimental rock and hip hop. Discord is a free chat service targeted towards video game culture, although it quite often is used for communities of any variety, about any certain topics, including furries, neo-naziism, and porn. The Death Grips Discord was created with none of those things in mind, but all of them turn up somewhere eventually. The server invite can be found here. (Discord invite links can be finicky, feel free to update this page with a new link if the posted one is defunct) Category:ServerInfo